Edge-emitting semiconductor lasers are known. In particular, in edge-emitting semiconductor lasers, optically induced damage (catastrophic optical damage; COD) may take place in the region of an active layer on a laser facet emitting laser radiation. In this case, nonradiative recombination processes at the surface defects lead to local overheating, which damages the laser facet. To avoid the occurrence of such optically induced damage, the maximum output optical power of known edge-emitting semiconductor lasers must be limited.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an edge-emitting semiconductor laser and a method of producing an edge-emitting semiconductor laser.